Behind The Waterfall
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Mandi di bawah air terjun memang menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah seorang bodoh yang ‘mengundang’. Seorang Uchiha pun tidak bisa melawan. SasuxNaru, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, PWP. RnR plz?


Akhirnya saya kembali menulis, huahahahahahahahahaha –ditabok-. Sebenarnya udah lama sih pengen nulis lagi, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang… So, enjoy this fic, people! X3

**Summary: **Mandi di bawah air terjun memang menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah seorang bodoh yang 'mengundang'. Seorang Uchiha pun tidak bisa melawan.

**Pairing: **SasukexNaruto

**Warning: ** Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, PWP geje. Ga suka ga usah baca.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Behind The Waterfall © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter

P. S. Saya dapet inspirasi dari adegan Sasuke membasahi diri di air terjun di NaruShipu Movie 2. Recommended movie for who wants to see Sasuke undressing X3

**XxXxXxX**

Sekali ini, Sasuke dibuat heran oleh Orochimaru.

Sejak kapan siluman ular putih itu menjadi baik hati, membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari tempat persembunyian sampai jauh tanda ada pengawal maupun penjaga? Hebatnya lagi, Kabuto setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusan Orochimaru. Entah dia murni setuju atau takut jadi makan malam ular peliharaan tuannya itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan sukses. Orochimaru bilang, "Mungkin saja kau bosan.".

Yah, Sasuke memang merasa bosan. Menetap, latihan, pindah. Menetap, latihan, pindah, Menetap… Itulah yang dilakukan Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Sasuke selama tiga tahun setelah Sasuke bergabung dengan sennin ular itu. Tidak, Sasuke tidak dipenjara. Hanya saja kegiatan yang monoton dan ruang gerak yang tidak terlalu luas membuatnya bosan.

Dan saat ini, di tengah hutan di siang bolong, Sasuke termangu. Dia berpikir kenapa mendadak Orochimaru menjadi baik hati, membiarkan dia pergi jauh.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan hal yang tidak penting begitu? Yang penting sekarang dia bebas berjalan-jalan.

**xxx**

_Jauh, capek panas, lapar, haus, air, ramen…_

Naruto menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia membuka _jumpsuit_nya hingga dadanya terlihat. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat bersinar diterpa sinar mentari yang sudah tinggi. Dia berjalan sambil kipas-kipas menggunakan daun lebar yang dipungutnya di jalan. Merasa lelah, Naruto berhenti dan melihat sekeliling. Setelah menemukan pohon yang cukup rindang, dia meletakkan tas ranselnya dan duduk bersender di pohon tersebut.

Naruto baru saja selesai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ninja—menyelesaikan misi tingkat B. Saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Naruto menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol karena dia sendirian.

Sendirian? Naruto? Naruto menyelesaikan misi _sendirian_?

Yap, terima kasih atas sikap keras kepala Naruto dan Tsunade yang mendadak tidak bisa tegas, Naruto lupa mempersiapkan bekal untuk pulang karena tidak ada yang mengingatkan. Padahal lokasinya (sangat) jauh dan (parahnya) hanya bisa dilalui dengan berjalan kaki. Warga desa yang meminta tolong kepada Konoha seakan ingin terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Dan akibatnya, kaki Naruto sekarang senut-senut karena terlalu semangat berjalan.

"Ah sial, minumnya mau habis…" Naruto mengocok botol minumnya, melihat ke arah air tak berdosa setinggi 3 senti dari dasar botol. Niatnya sih mau dihemat. Berhubung haus dan kepanasan, Naruto meminum semuanya.

"Kenapa mendadak panas begini sih? Perasaan tadi biasa-biasa saja…" Naruto protes. "Jangan bilang kalau mau hujan badai."

Naruto segera naik ke atas pohon (dengan susah payah). Benar saja, ada awan hitam bergulung-gulung dari arah desa tempat dia menjalankan misi. Naruto turun dan memasukkan botol minumnya ke dalam ranselnya. _Seingatku ada air terjun yang ada guanya di dekat sini deh._ Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan lagi. Namun karena kakinya masih sakit, jalannya tidak bisa cepat.

"Sialaaaaaaannnnn!!!"

**xxx**

Memancing di pinggir sungai memang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau mendapat banyak ikan lalu dibakar. Tambahkan perut yang keroncongan dan bau air yang menenangkan. Hasilnya? Jangan ditanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun bisa tersenyum, berpikir bahwa inilah nikmat hidup. Tak ada masalah yang perlu diingat…

…Ada ding. Kakaknya yang harus dibunuh, Orochimaru yang menginginkan tubuhnya –Sasuke merinding saat teringat akan hal itu-, Akatsuki tempat kakaknya bernaung, Konoha yang tidak bosan mengejar dan menyuruhnya pulang…

Sasuke mengeluh. Saatnya santai kenapa malah tidak bisa santai? Kebiasaan.

Sasuke memandang sungai yang jernih lalu menelusuri dengan matanya, melihat air terjun tidak jauh dari lokasinya sekarang. Dan sepertinya cukup tertutup. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu dan bergegas menuju air terjun itu. Tak lupa sebelum pergi dia menghapus jejaknya. Sisa kayu bakar dan ikan dibuangnya.

Ya, Sasuke baru sadar kalau kalau dia belum mandi dari pagi. Karena terlalu girang diperbolehkan pergi dia langsung saja keluar. Mungkin mandi di bawah air terjun bisa menjadi alternatif penghilang stress.

**xxx**

Sesuai dugaan, air terjun itu ditutupi oleh tebing dan pohon. Air terjun itu juga tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya sekitar 11 meter sehingga tidak terlalu deras. _Sempurna_, pikir Sasuke. Akhirnya dia bisa mandi di alam terbuka dan tenang beratapkan langit tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu!

Sasuke meneliti keadaan air terjun itu. Dia menemukan gua yang cukup besar dan kering di balik air terjun. Kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan bermalam di gua ini. Daripada terbangun di tengah malam karena kasur budukan milik Orochimaru yang keras, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidur di tanah.

Setelah mengumpulkan kayu bakar, Sasuke segera melucuti pakaiannya dan berdiri di bawah air terjun. Air setinggi ulu hati dan permukaan bawah sungai yang berbatu tidak menjadi masalah. Rambut hitamnya yang jabrik di bagian belakang menjadi lemas dan turun –sekilas dia seperti kembarannya Sasi. Atau Sai yang kembarannya Sasuke? Yang pasti dua orang itu mirip, hanya berbeda di bagian jambang dan tebal bibir-, hawa panas hilang, tubuhnya rileks serasa dipijat. Air memang menenangkan, apalagi suasananya tenang seperti ini…

KROSAK!

…_Suara apa itu?_

SPLASH!

…_Mungkin aku harus menghindar agar tidak terkena longsoran batu._

"UWAAAAHHH!!"

…_Teriakan?  
_…_ORANG?!_

BYURR!

Sasuke buru-buru mengambil pedang dan kain ungunya –untuk menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah-. Siapa tahu musuh… Atau penguntit.

**xxx**

Naruto berjalan sambil terseok-seok. Sesampainya di desa dia mau mengamuk kepada Godaime karena tidak memperingatkan dia akan jalan yang harus ditempuh. Heran, sewaktu berangkat dia baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa saat pulang dia jadi marah dan mengumpat-umpat begini? Apakah ini dikarenakan oleh perbedaan jumlah bekal?

Naruto menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di air terjun yang dilewatinya saat berangkat. Tebingnya memang terlalu tinggi, tapi dengan kaki seperti ini Naruto tidak akan kuat menahan beban tubuhnya saat mendarat di bawah. Kecewa, Naruto berjalan menuju turunan yang berbatu. Dan curam. Dan licin. Sepertinya berbahaya.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto berjalan. Tak ada pegangan, tak ada penyelamat. Sambil berdoa agar tidak terpeleset dan jatuh, Naruto terus berjalan. Namun untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak diundang tapi tetap datang. Naruto terpeleset dan batu berjatuhan.

KROSAK!

"Eh, eh…"

Tidak seimbang, Naruto jatuh menyusul batu itu.

"UWAAAAHHH!!"

**xxx**

"UWAAAAHHH!!"

…_Teriakan?  
_…_ORANG?!_

BYURR!

Sasuke buru-buru mengambil pedang dan kain ungunya. Dia melompat ke atas permukaan air dan mengikat kain di pinggangnya dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya. _Siapa yang berani mengganggu liburanku?!_

"Fuaahh!!"

Orang yang jatuh tadi muncul ke permukaan. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa berenang, terbukti dari kepalanya yang timbul tenggelam.

"To-tolong –blub- Kaki kram! Uwah! –blub-!"

Sasuke bengong. Dia merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Belum lagi rambut berwarna _light blonde_ itu…

"TOLONG!!"

_...Naruto??_

**xxx**

"Jadi… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini… Sasuke?"

Sasuke berjengit, tidak suka atas nada yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Terserah deh." Naruto membuang muka –tidak, mukanya tidak dipotong lalu dibuang-. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tanda _nervous_. "…Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya melirik mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Umm, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi."

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Tiba-tiba ada kilat dan suara guntur. Langit mendadak gelap.

"Oh iya!" sahut Naruto. "Aku baru ingat kalau ada awan badai menuju ke sini! Kita harus segera berteduh!"

_Awan badai? Itukah penyebab kenapa tiba-tiba temperatur udara naik dengan drastis?_ Hujan mulai turun disertai guntur. Sasuke dan Naruto segera bergegas menuju gua di balik air terjun.

"Baka-Dobe! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kau tidak tanya kok! …Hei, tunggu! Kakiku tidak bisa dipakai berlari… TEME!! Aku bilang TUNGGU!!"

**xxx**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai angin kencang. Udaranya sangat dingin. Api unggun buatan Sasuke tidak kuat untuk menghangatkan dua remaja tanggung yang terdiam di ujung gua. Sasuke hanya memakai celana panjangnya. Yukata dan kain ungunya dipakai Naruto –semua barangnya basah, termasuk baju ganti-. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memakainya karena merasa tidak nyaman apabila Naruto mondar-mandir di depan matanya tidak memakai baju.

"Dinginnyaaaaa…" Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya agar lebih hangat. Dia bisa melihat nafasnya mengembun. Kakinya yang pegal mulai terasa sakit akibat udara dingin. Sementara itu Sasuke yang duduk di sisi lain tenang-tenang saja walaupun hanya memakai celana. Punya elemen api kenapa tidak dipakai?

CTAR!!

Suara petir yang memekakkan telinga membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat dia pindah ke sebelah Sasuke dan menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar suara petir lagi. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Naruto. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku kaget, jadi—"

"Bilang saja kalau takut," potong Sasuke dingin.

"TEME, aku tidak takut! Siapa memangnya yang bilang kalau—"

CTAR!!

Reflek, Naruto berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk Sasuke. Begitu sadar akan posisinya, dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa meter.

"Ah, eh! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud—" Wajah Naruto merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia jadi salah tingkah dan panik, takut kalau Sasuke salah paham dan membunuhnya. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn' dan langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Naruto.

"Dobe," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Kalau kau berteriak lagi, gendang telingaku bisa pecah dan kau harus bertanggungjawab, mengerti? Sekarang diam dan tenanglah. Ketakutanmu hanya akan membunuhmu."

Naruto tidak tahu wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi atau tidak. Kepalanya mendidih, malu. Tapi di lain pihak dia juga senang. Dirangkul begini membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tubuh hangat sasuke membuat hawa dingin yang dirasakannya berkurang.

Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih rapat dengan Sasuke.

**xxx**

_Hebat. Harus berapa lama aku di dalam gua ini karena terjebak badai? Dan KENAPA harus ADA orang BODOH satu ini?!_

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam gua itu. Namun di luar sana sudah sangat gelap, tanda sudah malam. Naruto tertidur setelah merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke. Berkatnya, sang Uchiha tidak bisa ikut tidur karena harus bertahan dari temannya yang bergaya kung fu saat tidur.

…Teman?

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

CTAR!!

Lagi-lagi petir. Namun kali ini bunyinya cukup keras. Naruto saja sampai terbangun.

"Ngh…?" Naruto mengusap matanya. "Sasuke? Kenapa gelap begini?"

"Kayu sudah habis dimakan api," jawab Sasuke datar. "Badai ini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau berhenti."

CTAR!!

Naruto terlonjak kaget karena petir menyambar tiba-tiba. Dia langsung merapatkan diri dangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada petir sih??" Naruto mengeluh. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Kesunyian muncul di antara mereka. Hanya ada suara air terjun, angin, dan guntur dari luar gua.

"…Punya makanan tidak?" Naruto merasa perutnya sudah ribut minta diisi.

"Ada tuh, batu dan lumut," jawab Sasuke sinis.

"TEME! Aku serius! Aku lapar, belum makan dari siang tadi!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak, hah?! Kita terkurung di sini dari siang sampai malam, kau pikir perutku terbuat dari besi? Jika aku bisa keluar saja pasti sudah kucarikan makan!"

Naruto terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membentaknya seperti itu. Sebenarnya masih untung cuma dibentak, tapi Naruto tetap merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke naik darah. Dia berpikir agar dia bisa selamat dari amukan Sasuke—bila dia harus berhadapan dengan Chidori dan Gokakyuu dalam waktu bersamaan.

"…Maaf," Naruto akhirnya buka mulut, tapi bingung mau bicara apa. "Emm… Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, tapi tadi aku terbawa emosi. Masalahnya aku benar-benar lapar dan kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Makanya aku—mphh!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut Naruto yang sedang bicara. Tangannya menggenggam kedua pergelangan Naruto agar tidak memberontak. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepaskannya dan berbisik, "Diam atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini."

Naruto bergeming. Dia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke menjauh dan duduk di seberangnya. _Sasuke-teme tadi…_

CTAR!!

Suara petir menyadarkan Naruto dari shocknya. Angin kencang menyeruak masuk sampai ke gua. Naruto menggigil karena dingin dan langsung merapatkan tubuhnya. Dia sadar kalau tidak berada di sebelah Sasuke dia akan kedinginan.

"Sasuke…" Naruto menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin dibuat menjadi naruto bakar(1). "…Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Angin berhembus lagi dan memaksa Naruto untuk langsung pindah ke sebelah teman-bermalam-di-gua-karena-terjebak-badai-nya. Sasuke hanya melirik, tidak berkomentar.

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya. _Ya ampun, kenapa mendadak tubuhku ringkih begini? Aku bisa terlihat lemah di mata kepala-pantat-ayam satu ini!! _Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. _Heran, kenapa Sasuke-teme tidak merasa kedinginan, padahal dia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun sebagai pelapis dada? Lalu kenapa wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan atau apalah terserah…? Tubuhnya juga tidak menggigil sama sekali. Dadanya naik turun karena bernafas. Perutnya datar—ya ampun, ternyata teme ini badannya biasa saja(2)-, otot lengannya kencang, lalu kakinya—_

"Sudah puas?"

"Eh… Hah?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau sudah puas memperhatikan tubuhku?"

"Ap—Aku tidak…!"

"Aku merasakannya, Dobe. Apa yang ingin kau lihat dariku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

"Kau iri dengan tubuhku?"

CTAR!!

"BADAN KURUS BEGITU SIAPA YANG MAU??!!" Naruto meledak, Sasuke menjengit. "Asal kau tahu, Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu. Dan halooo, siapa yang tdak heran kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini masih ada orang yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ada rasa ketakutan sedikitpun terhadap—AGH!!"

Sasuke mendiring tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh. Dia menindih tubuh lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya agar tidak bisa melawan. Kedua tangan Naruto pun ditahan.

"Apa yang kubilang soal diam tadi, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke sambil mempererat pegangannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kau yang memulai perdebatan ini!"

"Biar kuberitahu, Uzumaki," Sasuke mendesis. "Kau itu sangat, sangat 'mengundang', terutama dengan suaramu itu."

"Mengundang? Mengundang apa?"

"Heh," Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat merasakan Naruto merinding di bawahnya. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, bibir Sasuke bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Namun kali ini organ dalam mulutnya yang basah turut berperan. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke mulut Naruto yang setengah terbuka karena kaget. Marah, Naruto mendesak lidah Sasuke agar keluar dari mulutnya. Sang Uchiha mengangkat alisnya, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. _Tidak kuduga dia akan melawan seperti ini…_

Sasuke menekan bibirnya lebih kuat di mulut lawannya itu, menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa saat ini. Naruto mencoba melawan dan memberontak dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Saying usahanya sia-sia karena laki-laki yang notabene badannya lebih besar itu sama sekali tidak bergeser dari tubuhnya. Yukata putih Sasuke yang dipakai Naruto segera dilepas. Sasuke pun melepaskan bibir Naruto dan mulai menyerang lehernya.

"Hentikan, Teme…! Kau gila!"

"Tidak ada yang gila di sini, Dobe. Semua normal…"

Sasuke mencium bibir lelaki di bawahnya dengan lembut lalu menuju telinganya. Kemudian dia menelusuri leher Naruto dan tersenyum kecil saat dia mencium satu titik di leher sebelah kiri. Dia menggigit titik itu agak kuat, memastikan bahwa beberapa jam lagi akan muncul bekas di sana.

"Sasu-ngh…" Naruto menahan desahannya saat Sasuke mulai merabe-raba dan menciumi tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya memainkan putung di dada. Tak lama bibir dan lidah menggantikan posisi jari, membuat puting Naruto menjadi keras. Naruto pun merasa kalau darahnya seolah turun ke arah selangkangan seiring dengan Sasuke memainkan kedua putingnya secara bergantian.

Kedua tangan Sasuke turun ke arah pinggul dan mulai membuka ikatan kain yang menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah. Naruto Yang sadar akan hal ini berusaha mencegahnya. _Hei hei, ini kan—_

"Teme!!" Naruto menjerit, tangannya berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. "Ini _semacam_ pemerkosaan!!"

"Lalu?"

Sasuke melepaskan tali di pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto. Kain di pinggang korban nafsunya dilepas dan dilempar entah ke mana. Dia menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Naruto tidak berdaya. Cahaya yang kurang terang tidak bisa memperlihatkan keadaan Naruto di depannya dengan jelas. Namun matanya tetap dapat menangkap lekuk tubuh Naruto dengan jelas, dan itu membuat nafsu Sasuke semakin bergejolak.

"Teme mesum, lepaskan aku!!" jerit Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Sasuke hanya diam dan membuka lebar kedua paha Naruto dan menciuminya. Tangannya bermain-main di daerah paha lalu selangkangan. Dia menyeringai saat Naruto gemetar karena jari-jarinya menyenggol ujung daging yang menegang.

"Kau itu benar-benar mudah terangsang ya," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus daerah selangkangan Naruto, berusaha mencegah kontak dengan alat vital korbannya. "Yang kulakukan hanya mencium dan mengelusmu, dan kau sudah semangat begini?"

"Kurang aj-ngghh… Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu-ugh… Teme, berhenti mempermainkanku!!"

Seringaian kecil terbentuk di mulut Sasuke. "…Baiklah, aku akan menutup mulutku."

Naruto menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyelimuti alat vitalnya. Sesaat kemudian dia sadar kalau itu adalah mulut Sasuke yang sedang menjilati dan mengulum alat vitalnya.

"Teme… Uh, apa yang kau-ngh… Lakukan…??" Naruto terbata-bata, menahan kenikmatan karena rasa hangat dan menggelitik akibat mulut Sasuke semakin membuatnya bergairah. Petir yang menyambar dan badai yang menerpa sekarang hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Sasuke melepaskan penis Naruto dari mulutnya sambil menjilat ujungnya, merasakan ada cairan yang sedikit asin keluar. "Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menutup mulut, Naruto? Karena itu aku menutup mulutku… Di sini." Suara Sasuke yang menyebut namanya membuat Naruto merinding. Naruto melenguh pelan saat merasakan mulut Sasuke yang hangat kembali memciumi dan mengulum alat vitalnya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi. Desahannya semakin keras, tubuhnya gemetar. Sasuke pun melepas kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya dan mengubah posisinya. Dia membiarkan punggung Naruto bersandar di dadanya. Naruto mendesis saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam kejantanannya lalu memainkannya. Apalagi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras bergesekan dengan pinggulnya. Naruto pun sadar kalau Sasuke masih memakai celananya.

"Jangan ditahan, Dobe. Keluarkan saja sekarang."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat saat cairan kental hangat keluar dari ujung penisnya, membasahi tangan Sasuke dan perutnya. Tubuhnya langsung terkulai lemas, bersandar di tubuh Sasuke. Dia mendengar suara resleting yang dibuka. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan, apalagi Sasuke kembali memainkan puting dan penisnya.

"Kita belum selesai, Naruto," Sasuke menggigit lembut telinga Naruto. "_Aku_ belum selesai."

Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto gemetar di pelukannya. Tangannya meraba dada dan perut Naruto, mengumpulkan cairan sperma Naruto. Tangan kanannya pun mulai turun ke penis Naruto dan meraba ujungnya dengan ibu jari. Naruto mendesis karena merasakan darahnya turun lagi ke daerah selangkangan.

"Sasu-teme, cukup-ugh… Aku lelah-AHH!!"

"Oh ya? Kurasa tubuhmu tidak merasa lelah."

Dua jari kiri Sasuke keluar masuk lubang anus Naruto. Cairan sperma Naruto yang membasahi tangannya membuatnya tidak kesulitan dalam memperlebar lubang yang akan dimasukinya. Rasa hangat lubang Naruto menjalar dari jari ke penisnya, membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Ohh… Sas—nghh…"

Naruto mengeluh saat jari-jari Sasuke mengenai satu titik di dalam lubangnya. Ditambah tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam penisnya dengan kuat, dia tidak dapat menahan sensasi yang berlebihan ini.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari anus Naruto lalu mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya menindih tubuh Naruto. Tangannya membasahi penisnya dengan sisa-sisa cairan sperma Naruto. Satu desahan keluar dari mulutnya saat tangannya memberikan pijatan yang tidak perlu.

"Melihatmua memakai bajuku yang minim, lalu suaramu, dan juga ketidak berdayaanmu membuatku menginginkan tubuhmu…"

Naruto dapat merasakan ujung kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh lubangnya, siap menyeruak masuk dan membuat mereka larut dalam kenikmatan seks. Sasuke menciumi tengkuk Naruto, menjilati dan menggigitnya.

"Te-teme… Tunggu sebentar…"

"Diam kau—ngh…"

Naruto menjerit kesakitan saat Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya, memaksa penisnya untuk masuk ke lubang Naruto yang sempit itu. Naruto merasa kalau lubang anusnya membuka lebih lebar, dan itu menyakitkan.

Sasuke berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya setelah seluruh batang penisnya berada di dalam lubang Naruto. Hangat tubuh Naruto membuatnya harus bertahan dari sensasi berlebihan itu. Perlahan, Sasuke memundurkan pinggulnya, menyisakan kepala penisnya tetap berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto menggigit tambang yang masih mengikat kuat tangannya saat Sasuke kembali memajukan pinggulnya sekuat tenaga dan mengenai prostatnya, titik yang membuat pandangannya kabur dan larut dalam kenikmatan seks.

Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan kuat setelah mendengar Naruto mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menggugah nafsu. Nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Tangannya segera meraih kejantanan Naruto yang terlupakan.

"Sedikit lagi, Naruto… Ayo keluar bersamaku…"

"Sa-Sasuke…!"

"Na-Naru… Ahh!!"

Naruto mendesah saat merasakan cairan hangat melapisi tubuh bagian dalamnya. Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, mengeluarkan seluruh sprema yang mengalir keluar dari ujung penisnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Sensasi itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Cairan putih yang kental dan hangat keluar dari ujung kejantanannya untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anus Naruto dan melepaskan tambang yang mengikat tambang Naruto. Dia berbaring di samping Naruto, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam karena masih merasakan nikmatnya sensasi pasca orgasme.

"…Wow," Sasuke akhirnya buka mulut, "Tidak kuduga kalau akhirnya aku tetap melakukan ini walaupun sudah kutahan sejak kita masuk ke gua ini…"

Naruto bergeming. Sasuke menoleh, heran kenapa Naruto yang biasanya ribut itu tidak berkomentar.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Sayangnya tidak ada reaksi dari yang dipanggil.

"Dobe?"

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Dia menepuk keningnya atas kebodohannya sekali ini.

_Sial, sepertinya aku terlalu memaksa hingga Naruto pingsan seperti ini…_

**xxx**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Cahaya terang tiba-tiba menyerang matanya. Naruto pun bangkit dan sadar kalau badai sudah hilang dan matahari sudah tinggi. _Ya ampun, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku dan Sasuke terperangkap di sini? Bahkan kami pun sempat... _Naruto merasa kepalanya mendidih, siap meledak karena malu saat teringat kejadian saat Sasuke dan dia berhubungan seks. Apalagi sekarang pantatnya terasa sakit… Tunggu, mana orang _brengsek_ itu?

Naruto celingukan, tidak menemukan sosok yang dicari. Dia berdiri, bermaksud keluar dan mencari Sasuke. Seketika Naruto sadar kalau dia sudah memakai pakaiannya lagi—dalam keadaan kering. Dia pun menemukan 3 ekor ikan bakar bersebelahan dengan botol minumnya yang terisi penuh.

"Brengsek," gumam Naruto. Tanpa sadar tangannya memegang pantatnya yang terasa sakit. _Apanya yang 'mengundang'? Salahnya sendiri, kenapa mau 'terundang'?_

"…Uchiha sialan. Akan kubalas suatu saat nanti."

**xxx**

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan di luar sana, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke telah kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Dia menggumamkan umpatan untuk Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang menghadang tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Menyingkir," desis Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan marah begitu," Kabuto tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kami kan cuma ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana."

"Bukan urusan kalian. Sekarang menyingkir atau kubunuh kalian," ujar Sasuke geram. _Mood_ bahagianya benar-benar terhapus saat melihat dua wajah orang yang 'merawat'nya. Orochimaru yang bersandar tepat di depan pintu kamarnya segera menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk sambil membanting pintu.

Sennin itu menyeringai, "Kurasa dia mengalami sesuatu yang menyenangkan di luat sana sampai pergi seharian. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kabuto?"

"Sama seperti anda, Orochimaru-sama."

**OWARI**

**XxXxXxX**

(1)Naruto itu sebenarnya nama daging berbentuk spiral dalam ramen. Kalau belum ngerti, cari gambar ramen yang dimakan Naruto, lalu cari lingkaran putih bergerigi yang memiliki motif spiral merah.

(2)Saya sama sekali ga bohong soal badan Sasuke. SUMPAH KURUS SAMA SEKALI GA SIXPACK! Tangannya kecil gitu, otonya nggak terlalu keliatan, tapi dada sama pundaknya emang tegap sih… Kalo ga percaya nonton aja NaruShipu Movie 2, di situ Sasuke hobi banget buka baju. Di depan Naruto pula 8DDD~

Review, plz?


End file.
